Birds of a Feather
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Remy stumbles upon Rogue on the balcony early one morning... And sets the tone for an interesting day. ONE-SHOT


Remy mumbled to himself, as he raked his hand through his disheveled, auburn hair. "Remy got tah be da only one who wakes UP needin' tah smoke…" he muttered to nobody in particularly. He shuffled quickly and silently down the hall, just trying to make it in one quick shot to the balcony.

He deftly glided along the burgundy carpet, praying the floor didn't creek. He was sneaking out, to smoke, no less. He was sure he wouldn't enjoy punishment for those offences, much less from both Wolverine or Cyclops, two people who's good list he wasn't on. It had only been a few months since Remy stopped being an acolyte, and the transition wasn't exactly smooth.

"Dese X-freaks jus' waitin' fo' Remy to mess up…" He rolled the cigarette anxiously in his hand, as he turned the corner to find the balcony door open, streams of the sunrise pouring into the room. Remy instinctively flattened himself against the wall, assessing the situation.

"_Merde_… Chances are, whoever dat is will snitch on Remy in a heartbeat…" he breathed, He thought, hearing them shuffle lightly. '_Prolly a female, which would be in Remy's favor…'_ he thought. He stuck the translucent lighter and cigarette in his pocket, and nonchalantly turned the corner to find-

_"Cher." _he breathed. Rogue, clad in nothing but a lacy, black bra and a pair of matching underwear, stood before him. Remy's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Rogue's lean, porcelain body leaning relaxed on the edge of the balcony. Her auburn hair tousled in loose ringlets, teasing her shoulders. His eyes traced the line of her back, breathless.

He stumbled suddenly, and her whole body tensed, her head whipped around, green eyes blazing with accusations. "YOU!" she shrieked, cowering. She was hiding her body, but it seemed like something else, in front of her. Remy frowned. "My apologies cher, I figured nobody else be out here. It's early, _non?_" he said, edging in. She shrunk inward, her eyes squeezed shut with displeasure. "Well, they are so, git!!" she cried hoarsely.

She still kept her body turned away from him, a quiet peeping able to be heard.  
"You… Hidin' somethin', _cher_?" he questioned, grinning mischieviously. "Gambit! Ah Swear, if _anyone_ hears 'bout this…" "Shh, da Gambit good wit secrets, What does cher have here?" Rogue gritted her teeth, but slowly turned to reveal a small brown bird peeping in her hands. Remy cocked his head to the side. "A bird? Rogiue's got a birdie." he said, popping the cigarette between his lips. "Shaddap, swamp rat." He rolled his eyes. "What's da big deal wit da bird?" he questioned, leaning his shoulder on he wall. He watched her interact with the animal.

"Nothin'! Ah just ain't never told anyone 'bout it, an' noone's seen me with it before _you._ It's jus' unnecessary for them to know." she said hotly, stroking the birds downy chest. Remy smirked. "It'd be nice fo' dem to see this softa side o' ya, ya know." he said softly, looking at his nails. Rogue scoffed, cupping a handful of seeds to the bird.

He watched in silence. "Where did Rogue get dat bird?" he asked after a moment. He saw a little hostility leave her eyes. "It fell out his nest, an' couldn't fly. Ah just.. Fixed his wing up and he kept comin' back." she said quietly, her eyes never leaving the bird.

Another silence. The bird perched on her finger and chirped happily, and in spite of herself Rogue smiled. After a moment, Remy finally spoke. "Rogue, how can ya touch da bird." he asked gently. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't look up. "Ah've never absorbed an animal before. Neva tried, not tryin' to see what that's like… But I gather his feathers keep him safe from me. I don't know, its just something I don't have to be scared to touch… It's really nice, okay?" Rogue explained.

"Das not so bad_, cher_." said Rogue. "Ya not so bad, Gambit." said Rogue curtly. "You're not doing bad either…" he said a little too suggestively. "Oh lawd, Ah'm in mah underwear, Ah _knew _somethin' was up." she said, stamping her foot indignantly. "Ya ought'n blam a fella fo' lookin', Rogue." Her face was pinched in a look of disdain.

The bird peeped loudly, hopping to her shoulder, and cozying up in the crook of her neck, before taking off once again. Rogue watched in silence as the bird flew out o' sight. She shifted, obviously disappointed but remaining silent. Remy shuffled through his deck. "Ya know, one day dat bird ain't comin'back.' he said quietly. Rogue whipped around.

"Why don' ya jus' leave. Ah came out here fo' peace an' quiet and ya done ruined that! Ah'm startin' mah day on the wrong foot now." she said, wagging a finger at him. He chuckled. "Ya mean ya don' always wake up on de wrong side o' da bed?" he inquired innocently. Rogue let out a frustrated squeal. "Ah'm warnin' you…" Mah mah cher, ya so cute when ya fo'get ya in ya underwear." Remy said, edging in with a smile.

Rogue grunted with aggravation. "Ya un-fuckin'-believable Gambit." "Please, _Remy_." "Whatever." They stood in silence for a moment, Rogue's face turned to the horizon over the balcony. "Remy mean dis in da least offensive way possible…" Rogue snorted. "Right." "But Remy wish he coul trade place wit dat bird so he and Rogue could touch sometime." he said softly. Rogue opened her mouth to complain, but the sincere look in his eyes caught her of guard.

She cast a glance to the ground dejectedly. "Yeah. If only everyone was a bird." she said flatly. She crossed her arms. "Remy'll be ya bird, cher." He uttered it so quietly, Rogue almost didn't hear. Her breath hitched in her throat, as she met Remy's sincere gaze. "….Dat is, if ya wear dat." he said flatly. Rogue smiled darkly. "Too good to be true, Gambit." she said, a flirty air to her voice. He leaned in mischievously. "Remy, cher." he corrected_. 'Sknnt.'_ "No, it's Gambit, bub."

Remy turned quickly to find a very agitated Wolverine, hunched over, claws drawn. "Stripes, he botherin' you?" he asked venomously. Rogue looked at her nails nonchalantly. "No!" he piped quickly. She smiled mischievously herself. "That's open to interpretation…"

"What're you botherin' her fer? She goes on the balcony every morning _without_ you. Let's keep it that way. Don't you _ever_ let me find you with any girl, especially her, alone and indecent, again." he snarled, motioning behind him with a claw.

"An' Stripes, if ya gotta come out here every morning, try be clothes from now on." he said wearily, drawing his claws and leading his eyes elsewhere. "Sorry Logan." said Rogue, stretching. "See ya later, cher." said Remy as he filed behind Wolverine. "Yeah. See ya, Remy." said Rogue daintily, switching the other direction to her room. She paued, and turned to send Remy slightly seductive smile, before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Remy grinned_. "C'est fille est Incroyable!"_

A/N:/ Aw.

C'est fille est Incroyable- That girl is incredible.


End file.
